Et vous, vous ne l'avez pas apperçu ?
by Isotope
Summary: [HPDM] OS : Harry revient sur sa rencontre avec sa Némésis… rencontre qui ne l’a pas laissé de marbre et qui continue, aujourd’hui encore, de le hanter. Vengeance ? [inspiré d'un livre de V.Valère]


**Et vous, vous ne l'avez pas aperçu ?**

**Paring :** Draco / Harry !

**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **Harry revient sur sa rencontre avec sa Némésis… rencontre qui ne l'a pas laissé de marbre et qui continue, aujourd'hui encore, de le hanter. Vengeance ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR (que j'idolâtre pour son imagination sans borne ) et le passage du flash back est à feu Valérie Valère (que j'idolâtre également ). Voilou !

**Note** : Il ne s'agit pas réellement d'une fic mais plutôt d'une adaptation d'un passage d'un livre que j'ai lu et qui m'a beaucoup plus. Le moment où les deux persos se rencontrent m'ont inspiré le flash back donc j'ai juste changé quelques mots pour que ça colle aux personnages d'HP. Je me suis donc contenté d'écrire ce qu'il y a avant et ce qu'il y a après dans le simple but de vous faire découvrir ce passage… Il n'y aura donc pas de suite parce que je ne suis aucunement douée en écriture ;) Cependant, je suis bêta-readeuse pour ceux que ca intéresse :)

J'en profite également pour vous faire part de fics que j'aime particulièrement et qu'il ne faut en aucun cas louper :

Dans les pales méanders d'un Hiver brumeux de Polonius Silver

Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me de Lemoncurd

Et plus récemment, Tu Ne M'as Pas Laissé Le Temps, de Fleur Fanee

Et encore beaucoup d'autres que je rajouterais surement ;)

Vous verrez qu'en gros, j'aime beaucoup les fics bien ficelées avec un portrait psychologique assez approfondit des persos (ouah je me la pète ).

Place à la lecture (messieurs ? ), dames…

* * *

Neuf ans.

Voila déjà presque 9 ans que je le connais. Je parle bien évidemment de Malefoy. Rien que de prononcer son nom, ou même l'écrire, me fait trembler de la tête au pied comme une feuille morte sous le vent. De haine, d'amour ou de faiblesse, je ne sais plus. Aujourd'hui, leur satanée prophétie n'a pas eu lieu et me voilà du haut de mes 19 ans et demi encore vivant mais pourtant conscient que la fin est inéluctablement proche. Je suis éreinté d'attendre, de trouver tous les jours une motivation pour rester éveillé. Voler sur mon balai, organiser les séances de l'AD, regarder la neige tomber, me promener à la lisière de la forêt tout en suivant les courbes du lac… tout est matière à distraction.

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un que je déteste plus ici. Je le déteste de m'avoir privé de mes parents, je le hais pour m'avoir pourri la vie durant tout Poudlard et je l'abhorre encore plus d'avoir fait de LUI un être abject et dépossédé d'intérêt.

Je me souviens encore de la première où je l'ai vu… c'était lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Je découvrais ce monde, me demandais encore ce que je pouvais bien faire ici sentant déjà ce parfum du changement qui annonçait le prochain règne du chaos. Et là, au milieu de nulle part, il semblait m'attendre, il était là…

_Je soupire. Je relève la tête et laisse erre mon regard le long de la rue comme pour y trouver une réponse. Et c'est alors QU'IL EST APPARU !_

_Brusquement, mon corps s'est paralysé. Il avait surgi de la calèche d'à côté, il était là, à quelques pas, et son regard gris posé sur moi, moi vous entendez, moi figé devant sa beauté, moi n'osant bouger de peur de faire disparaître ce mirage, ce personnage issu d'un rêve. Des cheveux blond, lisses et mi-longs, un visage grave et fin voilé de tristesse, une expression étrange d'espoir et de résignation, une allure nonchalante d'adolescent perdu…_

_Ebloui, je restais immobile devant le château, retenant mon souffle, littéralement fasciné par cette apparition magique. Je tentais d'enfermer ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa silhouette dans un coin de mon âme, en un instant j'avais tout examiné, l'écharpe de laine blanche et la cape verte foncée, tout détaillé, cette main longue et fine et ce sac qui semblait trop lourd pour ses bras graciles… Une joie soudaine m'avait envahie, elle détruisait désarroi et tout ce que vous savez, elle me grisait d'un espoir fou, me noyait d'une multitude de sentiments sans nom, me faisait revivre…_

_Je lui inventais des phrases, le parais d'adjectifs, il devenait l'éclat de diamant découvert dans un mur de misère, il était le rayon de soleil qui vous réchauffait de sa tendresse, il symbolisait la raison de l'existence, son regard de prince était la preuve que le monde lui détenait des secrets et des trésors d'une richesse inestimable…_

_Déjà je me glissais dans l'univers d'un rêve, déjà des images féeriques voilaient mes yeux d'une teinte sans fond… Et puis… et puis brusquement tout s'est évanoui, cette distance infinie de moi à lui a jailli entre mon bonheur et son visage, mon enthousiasme s'est écroulé devant l'adolescent insaisissable, intouchable, séparé de moi part tout l'espace vide laissé entre sa beauté extraordinaire et ma laideur intérieure. Le flash cruel m'aveuglait, désespérément, j'essayais de briser cet obstacle afin de retrouver le visage, j'avais l'impression de me débattre violemment contre cet ennemi immatériel et pourtant j'avais conscience de mon corps toujours immobile, inerte. Lorsque enfin le brouillard se dissipa, IL AVAIT DISPARU._

Oh oui il était beau et respirait l'innocence. Son air perdu mais à la fois déterminé m'avait fait basculer dans un univers que je mourrais d'envie de connaître. Je n'avais jamais vu un charisme aussi prononcé chez quelqu'un et encore moi chez un garçon. Moi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les jolies filles, j'en fus, croyez – moi, le premier étonné. Cependant, la flamme qui venait de naître dans mon âme négligeait ce détail. Pourtant, elle s'est très vite éteinte, laissant brusquement place à une fine pluie qui pleurait sur mon cœur et sur mes yeux. Ce rideau de haine est tombé, fracassant mes illusions, lorsque j'appris avec rage qu'il ne s'agissait finalement qu'un petit gosse de riche pourri et gâté qui n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir et à la renommée.

« Un jour je t'emmènerai voir la mer. Je… » murmurai – je pour moi-même. Ma phrase restait inachevée alors que j'étais encore plongé dans ma léthargie.

Je l'ai vu jour après jour, chercher ma moindre faiblesse pour faire tomber le ô grand Harry Potter que je suis. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir… Je l'ai bien vu son regard. Oui… oui… j'en suis sur je l'ai vu ! Vous ne l'avez pas aperçu vous ? Ce regard empli de mélancolie, caché derrière ces longs cils, qui ne cessait de s'accroître à la vue du grand château de Poudlard…

Quoiqu'il en soit moi je l'ai vu. Si vous étiez moins aveugle, vous aussi vous auriez perçu, pendant moins d'une seconde, cette fragilité sans borne qui éclairait ce visage bercé par la brise fraîche de septembre. Sans le vouloir il avait desserré l'étau qui emprisonnait mon cœur et l'a fait sien. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir… chez lui tout n'est que tromperie, mascarade, supercherie, déguisement masque… pour ne pas montrer sa vraie nature : doux, gentil, attentionné… et, j'en suis sur, très romantique.

Et tout repose là. Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, il ne serait jamais devenu insensible et terriblement méchant, se nourrissant de la décadence des autres. Aujourd'hui, ce la ne me fait plus rien. Du jour au lendemain, cette passion s'est transformée en haine profonde. Mais même si cette exquise chimère n'a perduré qu'une seconde, Voldemort a osé corrompre mon premier amour et rien, ni personne ne m'empêcherait de me venger, de le tuer…

…pour la mémoire de Draco.

Adieu Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà c'est court mais je vous avais prévenu, c'était juste pour faire sortir ce passage que j'adore. Je me permets de vous laisser avec ce poème… bizous à tous !

_Dans la nuit brumeuse et argentée_

_Comme un fil qui se détend_

_Du ciel jusqu'à ta beauté_

_Elle entre, glisse, crisse et te prend._

_Sans pourtant lever le voile,_

_Tu t'évades en imaginant_

_Qu'en regardant les étoiles_

_Tu rencontreras un monde plus grand._

_Je ne peux qu'espérer_

_Que maintenant que le rideau_

_Sur ta vie est tombée_

_Tu pourras me pardonner…_

…_d'avoir…._

_Espoir. Silence._


End file.
